The Battle Between Angels And Darkness
by Gabby.Sasaki
Summary: It all started with an argument, and ended with a decision that would change the course of the history, bringing the end of war, and a new spring. All characters belongs to Youzu Interactive Co. Ltd and GTArcade.
1. Accusations, and decisions

A/N: This would be, how they settled up a plan to end the war.

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Youzu Interactive Co. Ltd and GTArcade.

* * *

\- The battle between the Angels and the Darkness -

~ Chapter 1 - Accusations, and decisions ~

The Angels were chatting casually, and drinking some wine, a courtesy by Bacchus. Alecta was sitted on a chair, pondering on all the events that happened, since the beginning of the war. She looked at Pandora, and said, not really waiting for a reply

Alecta: "You know, Pandora... If you've never opened that box, back then... Nothing of this would happen." she said, and took some more wine.

Pandora, hearing the accusation, replied with: "That was an /accident/, Alecta!" and glared at her, she seemed angry with her

Alecta: "Yeah, yeah.. And until today, we're still fighting." she stated, made a motion with her hands, as if dismissing the other Angel.

Pandora then stood up, walked up to her. "Lingering Fire!" she shouted, attacking the other, who hadn't the time to dodge, was caught off guard.

Alecta was a bit hurt, and her blood was boiling. "Holy Rage!" she responded, attacking the other Angel, the two of them spend some time fighting, the others don't interfere on their affairs.

Themis than interfered, with her Order Balance, both Angels were affected. Since she was the one who represent the Justice, they all gone to her palace, the court.

\- Themis' Court -

Themis took her seat as the judge, they all were there, or it seemed so.

Themis: "Alecta. It may be truth, that all that happened until now, had a start back then, when Pandora opened the box. But, it was many centuries ago. Don't you agree that argue over events that happened on the distant past is pointless, now?" She glanced to the Angel of divine retribution

Alecta: "Your Honour, that may be truth, but still.." she replied, sighing, knowing that Themis was right.

Themis: "Pandora, you know that you released, and we know was an accident..." She paused for a moment, was choosing the words, then she continued, looking to all the angels present. "All of us, should help whomever call for our help, on the war."

Seraphim, on a corner of the room, said mainly to himself, on a low tone: "I've no intention to side with humans."

Raphael approached his friend, patted him, looked at him, and said: "Seraphim, even if you despise human race.. Give a chance, you've done this before." looked onto the other's eyes, Seraphim nodded, he respect Raphael's opinions.

Divine Angel, the kindest Angel on the Universe, thought to herself, and was looking to the others' reactions on court: "I may side with Themis, or with whomever looks for justice."

After for what it seemed two hours, they all got an agreement, they'd side with Heroes, in order to put an end on the war.


	2. Seer Of The Future

A/N: Frigg was a bit based upon the mythological one.

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Youzu Interactive Co. Ltd and GTArcade.

* * *

~ Chapter 2 - Seer of the future. ~

\- Athena's Palace -

Athena was on her palace, she was present on the trial of Alecta and Pandora, had seem their arguing. She trust on Themis' Judgement, her friend have been wise on her decisions since always. Sitted by her side, was Frigg, one of the highly regarded Angels, who has the gift of prophecies.

Athena: "Frigg.. I've been thinking. Since it was decided, that we should take a side, and finally put an end to the war.. What is your opinion?"

Frigg than turned to her, and said: "Athena. I think Themis made a wise decision... To end this war, won't be easy, I'm sure of that, but this will end." she gave a smile to her beloved while replying

Athena: "I'm glad of that. This took so long already.. Many of us perished." She was longing for the other Angels who fell, and corrupted themselves, the others who died.

Frigg: "Worry not, my love. They'll be avenged." she gave her a gentle kiss, which was responded. Frigg was comforting her, she always seemed more emotional when thinking on the whole war

\- Heavens -

Somewhere else, Alecta was taking a bath, being careful while washing herself, she was still on pain, due to the fight on the previous day with Pandora, and also Themis interfering to them both stop.

"Themis is the wisest of us, near to Athena... Maybe I should look upon the world, and search for heroes, whom side with us Angels, and defeat the darkness once and for all.", she thought to herself, sighed and winced in pain, while cleaning one of her wounds

Pandora: "Alecta.. sometimes I think, if she hates me. I already know is my fault, but she seem to point out whenever this topic came up." she sighed, thinking out loud.

Divine Angel: "Miss Pandora.. I don't think Alecta hates you. Maybe she does, I don't know. But I guess is all because of her duties, she is the embodiment of divine retribution.."

Pandora was surprised, wasn't thinking that was someone else there. She sighed, looked over to the other angel, and said: "I hope you're correct, Divine Angel. You're the kindest person on the universe, you know that?" she gave an awkward smile to the other.

Divine Angel: "Thank you, miss." she seemed happy, for being praised by one of the Angels themselves.


	3. Eostre's Day (A New Spring)

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Youzu Interactive Co. Ltd and GTArcade.

* * *

~ Chapter 3 - The new Spring ~

\- Earth -

And on the day settled, Eostre's day, which mark the beginning of the Spring, they all gone to the Earth, they were determinated to end once and for all with the war, have been tiring for them.

Frigg, the beloved one, had a important part on this. She had seen many of them dying, on her visions. But thankfully, due to her powers, of alter the destiny, they had survived, some severely injured, some others on a better state, she didn't want to cry over her friends anymore.

Victoriana, was praised, she was the representation of victory, and she won all her battles, hence her name.

Seraphim had fought with the humans, somehow against his will, due to his dislike of humans.

Alecta, Pandora, and Styx, whom for some could represent "dark" angels, fought together, against the demons on hell.

Varda and Lunaria, the goddesses of stars and the moon, also helped heroes, like Fire Queen, Pyrona, Frosta Queen, Blazing Hecate, Blade Dancer Miya.

Mikaela, whom was regarded as one of the most powerful Angels, eliminated some of their enemies, like Hellish Wolf, whom was said to be the destroyer of Gods on the future. She had the company of a new Angel, some said was her child, they seemed a bit like each other, her name was Theresa, but not much was known about the young.

Rose Knight was one of the first heroes to die. Nether Lord and his subordinates killed him mercilessly. Mermaid was able to escape, with the God of the Seas, Poseidon.

Santa Klaus fought bravely against Chaos Paladin, but died on the battlefield. Moonlight Warlord and Sand Lord defeated by themselves quite a bunch of demons.

There wasn't many heroes whom showed up, though. Pyrona and Blue Witch, they were training with Blazing Hecate and Byron The Black, said to be the most powerful magicians on the history.

Snow Warden and Hoarfrost Blade neither, they were with Snow Queen, on the northern most part of the world, where snow never stops falling.

Fallen Angel, formerly known as Valentina, also fell, she was defeated by Noelle, in the cold. They shared a similar story, but chose different sides.

\- Heavens -

A party was held on Heavens. They were grateful, and seemed relieved, that the war had ended, some had an expression of happiness. Some others, of exhaustion, it took too much of them, all over this time. But they were glad, that all was over, at once.

Athena and Frigg stood up, they silenced, as they knew the rulers of Heavens would speak;

Athena: "My dear friends. This war... took a lot from us. And all is over now, I'm glad for that."

Frigg: "This is a new spring.. Our scars may not heal, but will soothe, someday."

Athena: "From now on, we must start a new world, and make sure that past mistakes won't be repeated ever again."

Frigg: "Indeed, my love. The Earth is on a process of restart, we should guide them on the path of Light."

They all raised their glasses. "For a new start!"


End file.
